The invention relates to a fixture having an airbag outlet flap, in particular a dashboard for the interior of a motor vehicle.
Generally, such airbag outlet flaps are produced by the forming or subsequent cutting or burning out of a predetermined breaking point in the carrier of the fixture. When the airbag is triggered, this predetermined breaking point tears open, the airbag outlet flap or parts thereof having to be prevented from being completely detached from the carrier and/or moving in an uncontrolled manner. Therefore, a reinforcement element and/or a retainer strap may be arranged on the rear face of the carrier or at a different point which, for example, serves as a joint for the movement of the airbag outlet flap. Such arrangements are disclosed in the publications DE 38 35 581 A1 and/or DE 42 34 988 C2 and/or JP 2002-200954 A.